What can frost hide?
by Rowan Hiding in the Nightshade
Summary: We always hear about the heroes that grow up and live in one town for their whole lives. But what if there was one who sporadically showed up in different places? This is what happens when the Dynamic Duo find her after she helps the team. During the five year skip. Eventual WallyXOC. Platonic RobinXOC
1. Frost Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters. I own this plot and my OCs though.**

Frost was just sitting in her small bedroom in Fort Bragg, North Carolina. She was thinking about her upcoming move. Her dad was being stationed at Fort Riley. She knocked in morse code. No response. Weird. She stood up and went to his room, normally he would be either working on some paperwork or knocked out cold. But he wasn't there.

Frost was a smart girl. She figured out her powers within 2 months of having them. She knew three different types of code. She was even fluent in 4 languages and knew bits of other languages. So it isn't that far of a stretch to think she would know something was up. She donned her ice wings and costume to do a patrol for her father.

It was relatively simple. A light blue, form-fitting crop top with her insignia (a snowflake) on its chest. A white skirt that had a length halfway down her thighs. She had ballerina shoes to match her top. She had white gauntlets with mini computers in them. Her very light hair was pulled back in a ponytail. A mask wasn't necessary because people rarely ever saw her anyways.

She flew out the window and began to go around the entirety of the state. It took a few hours, but she found some kid in a cornfield. Then a bunch of sidekicks-wait, no, _partners_ \- began to attack. A full-on fight was happening before she could realize what she needed to do. The partners were attacking the cat, so she took a guess that it was important to the strange boy. She held her hands in front of her and shot at it. The cat grew and she smirked, knowing that just made it worst. The cat was trapped and a muscular teenage boy punched it until it was knocked out. Frost, being the genius she is, moved after taking her shot. She lowered herself into the corn around her and watched the scene unfold. A girl had put on a helmet and casted a spell. All of a sudden, the Justice League appeared and the fighting stopped. The helm-wearing girl trapped the villains and a very emotional scene played out, resulting in the helm taking the supposed father of the young girl.

Frost really wanted to comfort her, knowing the loss of a parent herself, but decided there wasn't much she could do as a stranger. She looked around and could've sworn ROBIN AND BATMAN of all people, were staring at her. If only she knew.

Batman and Robin had a silent conversation that was about her. It seemed like they were the only curious people about what gave them an upper hand. It also seemed like they were the only ones who saw the flying girl throw an ice shard at the ground before making her escape. When looked at, the shard formed a simple phrase. 'Glad to help. ~Frost'

 **With Frost**

That was so stupid of me! They obviously had that handled. They didn't need my help. Now I'm on the hero radar. Well, I might have been on their radar already. But that's not important. Now they might be trying to find me. Thank goodness I'm moving soon. But this is definitely making the papers. Another article for the scrapbook.

When I bust into my room again, Dad is waiting for me. He is giving me a glare that makes ME get chills down my spine. He gruffly says," You forgot about Jason. He was crying that he was all alone and now he is going to have more nightmares." I smile with tears in my eyes and hug him. I him a 'love you too dad. Don't ever scare me like that again. Mom's OD was enough.' kind of look. He nods and leaves to let me change and sleep.

I'm tired, so sleep doesn't take long to arrive. But I'm left thinking one last thing. 'Since one parent had to leave me and Jazz, I'm glad the remaining one is still loving and accepting of me.'

 **With the Bats**

Robin began to work on describing the strange girl since he had a better look at her. Batman sat down looking for similar cases. Alfred sighed, knowing they weren't going to get sleep for at least a few more hours. He went to go get some coffee for the two of them.

All the information has been combined, but this will take time. Even with the drawing Robin did. She may be a new hero, but she sure is careful. No hint to her civilian identity that they could tell. There were, however, a small collection of news articles to be found. She seems to leave them in front of the police station with a message saying what they did in ice. But the problem with tracking her goes deeper.

She wasn't revealing herself unnecessarily. She hasn't talked to anyone. Her eyes obviously are mostly a different color. How many people have gray eyes anyway. She doesn't touch anything or leave any DNA behind. The weirdest bit though, is that she never stays in one place long. One article called her ' The infamous travelling Frost'. Another posed the question' Travel or Duplicates?'

One thing was certain. She was going to be recruited to the team.

 **Time Skip: Now February 2** **nd**

'Robin B01' 'Batman 01' The designations rang out, but they didn't stop. Batman barked out," Team, report to the mission briefing room in five minutes." Everyone scurried to get dressed and ready by the bat's standards.

Robin was looking, dare I say, giddy. He nudged KF in the arm and said," You're gonna like this one Kid." Kid Flash was about to respond, but Batman began to speak. He brought up a bunch of holographic information on Frost. He explained," This is a meta known by the name of Frost. You most likely don't know about her. A few months back, she helped you all defeat Klarion the witch boy during his attempt to separate children and adults. Your mission is simply to bring her in so that the league can talk to her."

Wally asked," So do we get to find out her secret ID?" Both Batman and Robin smirked. Robin said," And that is the reason we only now approached the team with this. We wanted to be certain of who her other life was. But you already know her KF. Try to remember back to Mid-December when you came in ranting about a new girl you couldn't get a response from." Realization dawned on his face. He whispered," So Cat was secretly Frost," before yelling out," The girl I've been saving from being bullied is the same girl that saved me from an overgrown fur-ball!" Robin cackled at that. Batman finished up the small detail of coordinates and they all headed to the bio-ship.

M'gann asked," So what information should we know about this Frost?" Robin typed some stuff into the computer and announced," There isn't much you really need to know, but I can tell you quite a bit. As KF stated earlier, her real name is Catherine Emily Johnson. But some people call her Cat. She moves around a lot because her dad is in the army. She has a little brother named Jason. He's about 8. It seems her mom died a few years back due to an orderly giving her an OD after she was hit by a car. She's very sporty, but never joined a team. She likes coding. Her powers were achieved in a kind of similar way to Kid Idiot over there."

The members of the team nodded and they arrived at her house. They all got out of the bio-ship and went to the door. Aqualad knocked on the door. They heard some light footsteps and a crash. Then more footsteps and the door opened. Standing in front of them were a small boy with dirty blond hair and a sprinkling of freckles. He had brown eyes that were somehow reminiscent of a dog. He said," Sorry I took so long to get to the door. I fell on the last step again. So what do you want?"

Aqualad spoke," We were hoping to see your sister Catherine." Jason's eyes were teary. He said," Did you come to take her away? You can't do that. I can't lose another one. Not so soon. Not ever. She's a good girl. Better than mom. She's my hero. Oops. Said to much." Aqualad didn't really know how to respond to that. Luckily, Robin stepped in. He explained," Little guy, don't worry. We're heroes too. We aren't going to take her from you like that. We just want to talk to her at the Hall of Justice. Can you take us to her?" The boy shook his head," Not right now. She's patrolling since the Flash isn't here. She'll be back in a few hours. You can come in and wait for her though." He opened the door a bit more and stood to the side. The heroes entered.

Jason closed the door after them and disappeared in the kitchen. After a little, he came out holding a tray. He asked," Do you want some snacks? I can't make much unless Cat or dad are here. But I have cookies and milk. He sat the tray down on the coffee table to reveal a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a few glasses of milk. The team each took some food and thanked the younger boy.

The boy felt uncomfortable, as did the team. So Jason asked," Do you want to watch something? I'm still getting used to the new channel numbers, but I can turn the TV on." There was a chorus of different channels as Jason turned it on. They all settled on 'How to train your Dragon'. The movie was almost done when they heard a crash upstairs. They all raced up the steps and Jason knocked on the door.

They heard 2 knocks. Jason sighed. A minute passed and they heard 4 more knocks. Jason's face instantly brightened as he ran into the room. The team followed and were greeted by a girl holding an inexpensive tablet. She typed some stuff into it before showing it to the partners. It said," Took you long enough to find me. So, Jason tells me you want me to go to D.C. I can't go without him. Dad already has fits when I leave him to patrol." The team had a quick mental argument before Artemis said," Whatever. As long as the mission is completed." Catherine led them all downstairs and wrote a note for her father before leaving. Jason was seated in the middle, as was his sister. Jason kept saying how cool this was. Catherine played with him in the seat a bit. Eventually, he calmed down and began playing with a toy he seemed to have in his pocket. Catherine began to code on the tablet. She loved making new discoveries of what she could do. The ride was spent in silence, everyone watching the new arrivals. They eventually arrived at the Hall of Justice.

The Justice League were there already. The majority of them had surprised faces at the sight of a girl holding hands with a younger boy. Both were wearing casual wear. Cat in a sundress and Jazz in a Wonder Woman t-shirt and jeans. Both were wearing black converse that had paint on them. They broke hands so that Cat could type. She finished and showed it to the league. It said," So why am I here and why did you have the partners show up on my doorstep in costume?"

Wonder Woman stepped forward smiling, mostly because of Jason's shirt. She responded," We in the Justice League have taken notice of you and were hoping we could get you to join the team of younger heroes. In order to get you to take us seriously, we believed that the team arriving in costume would help show that. Now I have a question. Why do you not speak child?" Cat instantly became very self-conscious and shy. Her brother hugged her waist. She blushed as she typed," The accident that gave me powers also kinda sorta took away my voice. The doctors don't know when or if it will ever come back." Jason smiled and said," I'm still proud of you sis." This warmed everyone's heart, except for Batman of course.

Catherine typed, " So what was that about joining a team?" KF took her hand and said," If you agreed, you would be joining us sweet-cheeks." Cat's mouth made a perfect O as Artemis screamed," Wally!" and Conner grunted. After a bit, she shook her head yes. Jason exclaimed," My big sister's going to be part of a team!" All the girls squealed at how cute Jason acted. Batman left saying he needed to update the zeta tubes for the new girl. Cat typed," Not that this isn't fun and all, but can I have some more information about this? I'm not use to working with anyone. Or staying in one place for long. As far as I know, Dad can be stationed to a new place during the summer." She tapped Robin on the shoulder and showed the message.

Robin nodded and answered any questions that Cat typed. One was very strange though. She looked very nervous as she asked," Are we going to be dealing with inhibitor collars?" Robin said he didn't think so, and Cat immediately looked comforted by that fact. Robin was going to ask about this, but Wally just had to ruin it. He sped over and asked," So do you want to go home or check out our base of operations and totally tricked out hag out?" Cat typed," Home please. Dad is probably freaking out."

So they got in the bio-ship and brought her home. Robin decided she would bring up the inhibitor collar question later. The moment had passed and Robin didn't think she would appreciate him bringing it up in front of everyone. And if anyone understood privacy, it was definitely him. Her dad was very happy to see them all safe and enjoyed the compliments about his kids.

As they departed though, Robin couldn't help but wonder. 'Why would she be afraid of the inhbitor collars?' As they entered the house, Frost couldn't help but think. 'My secret will be safe as long as they keep those things away from me.'

 **A/N: So what do you think? I want reviews and I want them now. Please don't be rude though. Do you think you know why Frost is scared of the collars, or how she even knows about them? Do you want me to explain more about her powers or her mom? Let me know things!**


	2. Tours(of a bed)

**A/N: This chapter has suggestive themes in it. mindlink will look like this /text/**

 **Frost's POV**

When I woke up, I couldn't help but think yesterday was a dream. It seemed so perfect. Everyone except that archery chick was super nice. Robin answered all my questions to the best of his ability and Kid Flash promised he would come to take me to the team's base of operations.

I got out of beg and opened my closet. I chose a red tank top and some black skinny jeans. I added my converse from yesterday to the pile. Then I grabbed my cute panda tote from Wal-mart. I put my tablet in there, followed by my costume and a few things to keep at the base. Then I made my way to the bathroom with the bundle in my arms. I undressed and showered. After I got dressed, I went downstairs to make breakfast.

I felt a little creative so I made bacon, eggs, toast, and crepes. I also cut some strawberries and put them in a few little bowls. I put two of everything on each of the three plates. Then I put the plates on the table and began making beverages. I decided to spoil Jazz by giving him a super chocolatey hazelnut cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon on top. I made a pot of coffee for dad. Dark roast with one spoon of unflavored powdered creamer per cup. Then I prepared lunches. Jazz and I had a simple ham and cheese sandwich each and some celery. Dad got 2 vegetarian wraps and a carrot. I put those in their containers for later. Then I blew the whistle. They both got up and out quickly so I wouldn't barge in on them.

After we ate, they both said I did a great job, as always. Then Dad went to work and I helped Jazz get ready for his play-date. He was going over to Mathew's house to basically have a battle of who's favorite superhero could kick the other's can. He was up late last night studying for a test, so I said he could stay over the night. Not like dad would notice. He's been up to his neck in work and said he would be at the office all day. He'll definitely be coming home tired. But I put up a note just in case he cared. As well as his dinner budget. Money has been tight since the accident, but he hasn't been eating out lately and he deserves a fast-food trip. I might stay at the base too. I silently sighed, knowing that would most likely be a bad decision.

 _Ding!_ I better go get the door. Wally is staring at me when I open up the door. I don't think he knows I'm mute yet. He probably just thinks I'm shy and quiet. I grab my tablet from my bag and type," Sorry Wally. Did I forget about a movie marathon or study session? I can't today. I'm super busy. But I can get you leftovers from breakfast as compensation?" Wally burst out laughing. I gave him a ' you are crazy' kind of look. Just then, he did the impossible. He zoomed in at super-speed. I couldn't believe my eyes. I close the door and smack him. He asks," What did you do that for?" I type," Did you not think it was important for me to know this earlier! Apparently, my only friend at school is also someone I saved from a size-shifting cat." Wally face palms and I go get him the food. There's one egg, 2 pieces of bacon, and a square of toast. He scarfs it down and I do all the dishes real quick. Then, he surprises me again. He picks me up bridal style and we speed off. He stops in an abandoned phone booth. I'm about to give him a confused look, but we get overtaken by a blinding white light.

I hear a computer announce 'Kid Flash B-03 Frost B-10' I open my eyes, not realizing I closed them. Wally sets me down and I am almost instantly greeted by everyone. We all migrate to a living room and kitchen area. I can't help but gush over all the advanced tech the cave has. I waved my hands and a holgraphic keyboard appeared in front of mine. Everyone seemed amused by this, so I stopped and joined them on the couch and chairs.

All of a sudden, I hear a voice in my head. /Frost, I linked you up with the team so that you don't have to continuously type./ I don't really know what to think so I respond/ Umm, thanks. But you don't have to call me Frost. I don't really go to great lengths to keep my identity a secret. You can call me Catherine. Or my nickname is Cat if that's easier./ She answered/ Well if we are already past secret identities with you, You can either call me M'gann or Megan./ I hear a childish voice say/ You won't get my ID. I'm still Robin. But KF insists on calling me Rob./ I mentally laugh at that. I hear a more gruff voice say/ Call me Conner when we're off duty./ I nod. Archery girl added/ I'm Artemis. Both on and off the field./ Wally admitted/ You already know me. Obviously./ Then a last voice ended/ On the field I am known as Aqualad. But my friends call me Kaldur./

I acknowledged all this by saying/Good to know. So what did you all have in mind to do. I didn't think about it much because I had to prepare food all morning and get some stuff to keep here./ M'gann suggested/ We could help you get settled in and give you a tour. Or maybe a movie. Unless you want to do some sparring. Or we could go ride around in the bio-ship some more./ That's a lot of options, but I requested/A tour would be nice, but I can settle in later. I don't even know which room is mine. A movie might be fun too. So let's do that, then the tour. That should cover until dinner. Then I can cook something and go settle in./

Wally complimented/Great idea. You are the 3rd best cook. After Aunt I and Mom./ I retort/Depends on the meal. I make the best omlettes, but nobody can top your Aunt's pancakes. And your mom makes amazing, anything with meat, so far. And those cookies you bring to school, saying you got them from a friend, those are definitely the best I've ever had./ Robin gives Wally a glare that I don't think anyone but me noticed. M'gann asks/So what movie should we watch?/ I suggest/We could watch Minority Report. I mean, it's kind of old. But I have it with me at all times./ Artemis asked/Why do you have that on you at all times?/ I can feel myself pale at the question. Thankfully, Wally and Robin save me at the same time/Because it's an awesome movie and you never know when you'll get a chance to watch it./ Kaldur asks/What is the movie about?/ I answer/It's about the future. There are these people that see into the future, and they are used to solve crimes before they happen./ Conner agrees/I don't mind./

I hop up and take it out of my bag. I put it on with the subtitles and sit down next to Wally. He's the only one I really know and I feel more comfortable around him. Like I can tell him who I really am and it'll be okay. The movie begins to play. It's really nice because nobody fights. The team make some really funny comments, out loud of course. I was left to silently laugh about those. After that's done, we take the tour. It feels like it goes by really fast.

I decide to make some pasta for dinner. Just my luck, they had everything to make alfredo. I cook the chicken on the side, in case someone doesn't want it. It all seems to appeal to everyone. Even Artemis was impressed upon taking her first bite. I quickly finish and go to my room, which I found during the tour. I begin to unpack. I find that someone has set up a bed, desk, and dresser for me. I smile as I open the dresser, to find a few outfits already in there. I add the ones I brought. Then I put a few notebooks and my tablet on the desk. I put the picture frame on the desk as well. I put my costume under the bed and the scrapbooks follow. I flop onto the bed and curl into a ball.

I begin to cry. This seems to have been common for me. I can never seem to stop. My body seems to be moving on its own, bringing my legs to my chest and backing so I rest against the wall. I think I hear footsteps, but ignore them.

 **Nobody's POV**

After Robin finished his dinner, he went to the living room. He noticed they never put the movie back in its case, so he moved to put it up and return it to Cat. He goes to her new room, but stops right in front of the door. He thinks he hears something, so places his ear against the door. He was right. He hears nerve-racking sobs. He runs back to the team. Wally asks," What's up Rob?" Robin snaps," Did one of you say something rude to Frost?" There's a chorus of nos. Then Wally asks," Why would you think that?" Robin holds up the movie, still in his clutches. He answers," I went to return this to her, and I heard sobs coming from inside. Deep, heavy, nerve-racking sobs Walls. Not your ordinary kind."

Before anyone realized it, Wally was at Frost's door. He was knocking and saying," Cat, it's me. Wally. Please open up." He waits for what feels like hours. There isn't a response, so Wally barges in. The sight he sees breaks his heart. Cat is sobbing on the bed, all curled up. She makes no move to look at Wally, instead pretending he isn't there. Wally slowly approaches her and rests a comforting hand on her shoulder. Only then does she look up. Tears are streaming down her face. Her once fearful grey eyes grew dull and filled with sadness. She looks like she wants to ask what he's doing here, but remembers she's mute. Wally motions for her to scoot over, and she does. Wally joins her on the bed and holds her in his arms. He doesn't say anything. Not when he first came in, not when his shirt gets soaked, not when he feels her begin to relax, and especially not when he realizes that she fell asleep in his arms.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the team was watching from the doorway. They saw everything and agreed that a confrontation should definitely wait until some other time. But they also couldn't seem to look away. After they both fell asleep, M'gann squeaked," They look so cute together." Robin took a picture and Artemis smirked. Both Conner and Kaldur kept an impartial face, but they had very similar thoughts going through their minds, 'What just happened?'

 **The next morning**

When Frost awoke, she felt warm for the first time in her life. She gets as close as she can to the warmth. But she could not, for the life of her, realize why it was there or what it was. She looked around. She was in an unfamiliar room on top of Wally's chest. She vaguely remembered crying again last night. The first thought she has since she wakes up is 'What happened last night?' She reluctantly gets off of Wally to get ready for the day.

Wally felt movement atop of him. He opened his eyes to be met with a half undressed figure facing away from him. His brain feels foggy. He thinks,' Where am I? And how is this person?' He blinks a few times, fully awakening. He realizes its Catherine. Why was he with Catherine? He says," Hey Cat? Why and where am I here?" She turns to the desk and grabs a notebook. She scribbles something on it and hands it to him. It says," I've been trying to figure that out. I think I was crying and you came to comfort me. But I can't really think of where he are. It doesn't look like either of our rooms, and my memories of yesterday are fuzzy at best."

He stands and they both exit the room together. Wally immediately realizes where they are. He exclaims," We're at the cave! Oh crap. I didn't plan an all-nighter here. Mom is going to freak. Not to mention Uncle Barry, who probably spent hours looking for me." Frost smiled at that. He loved it when Wally talked about his family. Or just ramble in general. That voice was full of energy, but it somehow had the most calming effect on her ever. They both walked to the kitchen/dining area.

Robin asked," Did you two sleep well together last night?" Both older teens blush and stammer while Rob lets a cackle loose from his lips. Then they move far apart from each other. But they both get a longing look at each other. " Sheesh, get a room. Oh wait, you did that last night," Robin jokes as he pulls out 2 needles. Both look angry. Wally yells," Dude!" and Frost grabs the needles from Robin's hand. She pokes Wally and traces the label. It reads," Diazepam."

Wally yells," When, how, and why did you sedate us?" Robin smirks and replies," It was easy to do once Cat here began soaking your shirt. And I couldn't have either of you waking up in the middle of the night. You might scream after realizing you slept together and Conner's ears are sensitive." Wally continues rambling about how 'uncool' that is. Catherine blushes even harder, making her cheeks look like she was slapped in the face.

By this point, all the other members got out of bed and surrounded them. Conner asks," What are you yelling for? I don't see the problem." Robin explains quickly and Conner congratulates them. Then the Flash's designation rings in the mountain. He joins everyone in the kitchen. Robin states," You owe me 10 bucks Flash." Flash wears a very surprised look on his face as he asks," Really Wally? She's only been here 2 days and you already got her in bed with you?" Wally's blush deepens now as he accuses," Robin sedated us!" And everyone laughs at this. But Cat can't help thinking,' Wally looks so cute when he just woke up."

 **A/N: So my brain apparently decided to forget the meaning of eventually. I hope you like the funny chapter. In case you hadn't noticed, Spitfire's new year's kiss did not happen. They are not a couple.**


	3. Freezing Revelations

**A/N: This chapter is a little dark. It reveals a lot about Frost's past. Oh, in case it was confusing, I write the name based on if they are in civvies or their hero costume.**

Wally hadn't thought about it until now, but he felt a little cold when he woke up. This was new to him. He was always a little hot as a kid. He didn't really know why though. This only increased when he became a speedster. He assumed that was because of the accelerated heartbeat. So, when he realized the chilling feel, he wanted to feel that way again.

Catherine already longed for that warmth that seemed to have been provided by Wally. She couldn't help but look at him, wondering what he was thinking about. Wondering why he felt so warm.

Robin asks," So are you two going to start dating?" Both began to think of last night, and what it could be like if they started to date. Wally got a dopey look on his face, and Cat's eyes looked dreamy. Robin said," I'll take that as a yes. So Cat, why were you crying in the first place? I went to return your movie, but I heard you through the door." There were a few murmurs from the rest of the team at that.

Cat looked around for something to write or type her answer on. She saw Wally was still holding her notebook and took it from him. She took her pencil out of the spiral thing and opened it to a clean page. She scribbled quite a lot before giving it to Robin. He silently read," _It was because of my mother. And can I have my movie now? I'll do almost anything."_ He said," Not unless you tell me some more stuff about you in private." She nodded and they left, leaving very confused teammates behind them.

 **With Frost and Robin**

Robin told the computer to sound-proof the room to prevent eavesdroppers. Cat grabbed a notebook off of her desk and wrote," _So what do you want to know?_ " He responded," First questions since I met you. Why are you afraid of inhibitor collars, and how do you even know what they are?" She typed," _My mom worked at Belle Reve. She told me. As for why I'm scared of them, that's a really complicated story."_ Robin asked, "So why don't you tell it to me?" She wrote," _It would be easier to show you. Give me the movie case."_ Robin was hesitant. It was his bargaining chip after all. But he gave it to her. She removed the disk and created a dagger with her ice. She cut where the dick was shortly ago. Robin was confused until a flashdrive fell into his hands. She scribbled," _Plug it into something. Watch chapter 1. The password is KFisEvil123."_ Robin plugged it into his holo-glove and a screen automatically popped up. He clicked chapter 1 and the password screen popped up. He typed it in and watched.

 **The video**

A medical center came into view. A woman with brown hair in a pixie cut and blue eyes appear before his eyes. She states," This is attempt one to put an inhibitor collar on subject 1. Subject has not yet shown powers, but we fear it is just a matter of time before subject becomes like her mother." She backs away from the camera to reveal Amanda Waller, Hugo Strange, and a couple of people wearing doctor's coats. All of them are surrounding a baby with grey eyes and a little tuft of extremely light hair. The woman with the brown hair nods, and Waller shouts," Attempt one, commence." One of the doctors pulls out a small inhibitor collar and puts it on the baby.

The baby tries desperately to remove the collar as the doctor activates it. The baby pulls harder and begins to wail. Then, it begins to go into cardiac arrest. Some of the doctors try to help the baby as she continues to struggle. Strange yells," Remove the collar! She's getting hurt by it!" The doctors comply and the baby instantly calms, though she is not unscathed. There is a bruise from where the baby tried to remove the collar. A couple fingers have scratches on them.

The woman from before comes closer to the camera again and says," Subject 1 seems to have a possible allergic reaction to the inhibitor collars. These will most likely not be tested again. It is possible subject 1 will be sent to live with a hero or staff member to prevent evil thoughts from forming. Subject 1 will be returned to her cell and kept away from the villains, especially her mother, at all costs." A doctor nods and picks up the baby in the background. The screen goes fuzzy and turns black.

 **Back with Robin and Frost**

Robin turns to where Cat was sitting before the video played. She isn't there, but instead sitting on the floor hugging herself. Robin tentatively puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him and mouths," _Please don't tell Wally. I cannot lose him."_ Robin nods and says," I won't tell anyone." He knows that's a lie. He's going to be confronting Bruce about this. He helps her back on the bed. He asks," Why would they do that to a baby? Who is it anyway?" Cat writes," _That woman that spoke was my mom. That was me. They didn't want me to turn like my mother and took extreme care that I wouldn't. I hoped a hero would rescue me, but I don't think any knew. Super or otherwise."_ Robin's blood is boiling by this point. He asks anyways," So who is your mom?" She writes," _KF_ " then writes," _Killer Frost._ " under it. Robin says," Oh. Sorry about this. Interrogating you I mean." She writes," _It's okay. It feels good to tell someone. Not even Jason and Dad know the truth and this has been eating away at me._ "

Robin asks," So, if you're mom is Killer Frost, was it really an accident that caused you're powers? Or are they genetic?" Cat smirks and writes," _Chapter 6. Password is PotteryFragile109"_ Robin clicks the new video and enters the password for a second time that day.

 **The 2nd video**

The camera shows that woman from before, though a few years older. She says," Per my assignment, I have brought Subject 1 home a few weeks ago. She is turning 6 very soon. Yesterday, her powers began to emerge. She dropped a plate and stuck her hand out to grab it. A shard of ice shot out and shattered said plate. We are lucky that my husband was not yet home. He would have had to be disposed of if that was not the case. Powers have obviously become a new obstacle that will be taken accordingly. Subject 1 showed genuine sincerity after crashing the plate. There was also fear hidden in her eyes, so this is unknown to be because she feels regret or fears punishment." A girl can be heard crying in the background. The camera turns fuzzy and goes black again.

 **Back Again with Robin and Frost**

Robin looked at Cat and wondered how she could still smile. 'How much was a defense mechanism, and how much a facade?' he wondered. But he asked," What did the video mean by punishment?" She wrote," _Lots of things. Mainly being tased. But I was hit with a belt a few times. Or was beat up on. Or was forced to burn matches and put the flame somewhere on my body. Those were the worst."_ She subconsciously rubbed her left arm near her elbow. Robin didn't want to think about how many punishments she had to face. Cat began to undress herself. Robin blushed and asked," What are you doing?" She paused to write," _Well, I thought you would want to see the scars. Was I wrong? I promise I won't remove my undergarments."_ Robin said," Oh. Umm. Proceed I guess."

After she undressed herself from her jacket, top and pants, she turned around. Then she removed makeup covering the more obvious scars to see. Robin was surprised by the amount, but he didn't know why. He had received quite a few as Robin. The two that stuck out most were an iced over hole in her chest and a long line running around her neck. That's when Robin realized," Oh god, your voice wasn't taken from an accident. It's never coming back, is it?" Cat shook her head no, hair getting in her face before she pushed it back again.

She wrote," _They sent an amateur to kill me. Why keep me around if the agent placed for me wasn't? My mom wasn't anything but a warden. My mother, nothing but a cold-hearted killer. But still, I can't tell the men in my prison that. They might be killed. They might be brainwashed to forget me and mom. And it would be all my fault."_ Robin said," The women you've had to deal with make two-face sound like an angel. It's a miracle you find strength to smile. Strength to do anything really."

Cat smiles a genuine smile for what feels like eternity. She re-dressed herself, but didn't cover up the scars again. She felt like that wouldn't be a necessity. She now knew that she could trust Robin with everything. She thought,' Maybe joining this team wasn't a bad move after all.' She walks out of the room with Robin soon behind her. They join to see the team eating breakfast. They sit and help themselves to some food, wondering how long they had been talking.

Artemis was the first to ask," So, what were you doing in there all that time?" Cat looked at Robin with begging eyes. " I was asking her some questions. Nothing of importance. Questions like where she's lived, past relationships, her family," He lied smoothly. Artemis looked like she didn't believe it, but didn't question further. They all continued eating. When everyone finished, Aqualad asked," Shall we spar to test the limits of our new-found friend?" Cat nodded excitedly.

 **At the sparring circle thing by the tubes( IDK what it's called)**

As soon as start rang out, KF ran at Frost, who in turn flew into the air with her wings. She threw a ball of ice at him. Many other teammates told him to turn around. Upon impact with KF's chest, the ball exploded and turned into wings that lifted him off the ground. He tried desperately to move, but the wings would not listen to him.

Frost threw her hand up, and an ice cell was made around Kid Flash. The wings dissipated and KF dropped to the ground. The computer announced his failure, but Frost didn't throw her hand back down. Miss Martian was up next.

She flew to be level with Frost. Frost flew down, not wanting a flying confrontation. Miss Martian joined her and put two fingers to each of her temples. Her eyes glow white, but she suddenly screams out. She attempted to read Frost's mind, but Frost was whelmed with feelings of her old punishments. The things that didn't seem important anymore to her, Miss Martian couldn't handle. Especially the thing with the matches. Miss Martian said," I concede." Frost threw up a cage around her, muck like the one around KF.

Conner began running at Frost, a fist raised and ready for attack. Ice shot out of Frost's hands out of fear and they trapped him, much like Miss M was during the Belle Reve mission. Artemis began shooting arrows, that hit a very dense and hard wall of ice. Aqualad attemted to pull out his water bearers, but found that the water wouldn't follow. Robin pulled out a few explosive birdarangs, preparing for his turn. He was about to advance, but all the ice shattered into small pieces and snowed around them.

Conner fell, breathing heavily before running to Miss M. KF stood up and ran to Robin, asking " What the hell just happened?" Artemis looked around confused. Aqualad, ever the leader, asked " Is everyone all right?" Robin ran to where a lump in the snow was seen. He brushed the snow off, revealing a bleeding Frost. He yelled," KF, ready the med bay now. Frost is down and bleeding." KF sped off as Robin picked up Frost, preparing to transport her unconscious body.


	4. Healing helps

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. And for taking so long. And that this is a short chapter. I got stumped. Sorry again.**

 **Last time on What can frost hide?**

Robin ran to where a lump in the snow was seen. He brushed the snow off, revealing a bleeding Frost. He yelled," KF, ready the med bay now. Frost is down and bleeding." KF sped off as Robin picked up Frost, preparing to transport her unconscious body.

 **Now...New Stuff**

 **Frost's POV**

I open my eyes. It's blurry. All I can tell is whatever I'm looking at is white. Snow is white. But it can't be snow, because it doesn't do that unless... Mother. I jolt up, feeling immense pain in my chest. Soft hands, maybe gloved?, push me back down. I blink to clear up my vision. It's Wally! But what is he doing here? Did mother take him as well as me?

He says," Calm down Cat. You're out of surgery, but that doesn't mean you should go jostling the stitches." He hands me a notebook and a pack of colorful pens. He knows me so well to know that I express my words through color if I can. I grab the red pen and write," _Where the hell are we and what do you mean by surgery?_ " He sighs and answers," We're in the medical bay at Mount Justice. Training hasn't gone so poorly since the failsafe mission. You took us all down, except for Rob, when all the ice you made shattered. I'd never seen anything like it. It began snowing around us, but Robin ran straight to where you were hidden in the snow. I don't really know what happened, but Rob thinks you overworked yourself and some ice shot into your chest while the rest shattered."

Oh. That does sound vaguely familiar. But the hole in my chest was from an attempted murder. I thought I told Robin that. I grab the black pen, showing I had no particular emotion expressing, and wrote," _Do you mind if I talk to Robin alone?"_ He says," Not at all." Then, he zooms out of the room and brings Robin back in.

I pick up the purple, gratitude, and write," _Thank you for lying about things. Sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable to do that on my behalf._ " He says," I wasn't lying completely. I do think you overworked yourself and that caused all the ice to shatter. Don't worry about it though. Feeling up to other visitors?" I grab the green, happy, and write," _I sure am."_

He went to the door to wave in everyone else. They all came in and straight to me. I was bombarded by questions. I put my hands over my ears, showing it was too much at once. _" Slow down! One at a time."_ I wrote in red. Everyone read the message and shut up. I wrote down in purple, worry," _So did I hurt anyone?"_ They shook their heads no. I was very relieved by this information. M'gann asked," Are you okay? We were all worried. Wally never left your side." I laughed at that, but it came out looking more like I was in pain. It sucks not being able to laugh and make noise. I wrote in green again," _I'm fine. Just need some painkillers soon."_ Robin went to grab some and water to take them with. Wally looked embarrassed about what M'gann said. I scribble down," _Thanks for watching me. It means alot._ " He smiled that bright smile that only he can provide.

 **A few days later**

I blocked the punch thrown at me. I jumped over the kick sent my way. I tried to kick my target's legs from under them. He jumped over the weak attempt. He finally got me and I made the descent to the floor. The computer rang out, " Frost: Fail" as I silently groan. Wally helps me up. I smile at him. He leads me to the benches surrounding the training platform. I pull out my notebook and take the pencil from the spiral part. I write down," _Do you have any tips to get better?"_ He responds," Rob is the one to ask about hand to hand combat if you can't reach Canary, but for you it's mostly a power thing. You know your abilities and your skills. You just seem afraid to use it to the extreme. Of course, I don't blame you. Not after what happened. You might still just be recovering or sore in that spot. If so, you should let someone know. Don't want it to be an issue. Sorry, I'm rambling. Again. As usual. And it's still going on. I'm going to shut up now."

I laugh and look at my feet. Hair falls into my line of view, but I don't move it. My mind wandered back to when I was in first grade. Nobody excepted me back then, so why is it different now? A warm hand moves my face from the ground to look at Wally. He asks," Are you okay? You just spaced out for a while." I nod my head yes. I write," _Just thinking about some stuff._ " He asks, " What kind of stuff were you thinking about?" I write," _I was always the odd one out as a kid. I don't know why. But it just makes me think what changed."_ He said," It's the people. Kids are jerks, but teens like us don't care much about differences like that. They make us stronger, unique. They help us as a team because we can rely on those differences." I notice his hand is by his side and he's staring straight forward. There's pain in his eyes that I recognize. It's rejection.

I write," _So I know this started as a joke at school that followed us to the team, but do you want to go on a date? We could have a picnic on the beach or something."_ I shove the notebook in front of his face. He smiles and answers yes. We just sit there, content with being next to each other. I smile too.


	5. Mission

**A few days later**

Wally knocked rapidly on Cat's door, holding a rose in the other hand. Much like during the mission, Jazz was the one to answer the door. He said," Cat is still getting ready for the date. You better make sure you don't hurt her, or Daddy will be angry. You won't like that." He walked back towards the couch after inviting in Wally. He was watching some old Tom and Jerry cartoons. Wally joined him while waiting for his date.

A few minutes later, Cat went down the stairs. She was greeted by the sight of the boys laughing at the cartoon. She tapped Wally on the shoulder to alert him of her presence. He looked a bit startled. They looked each other up and down. Cat's hair was up in a high ponytail. She had on a simple blue v-neck shirt and some denim shorts on. She was wearing black combat boots with white knee-high socks. There was a gold heart locket around her neck, a blue watch on her left wrist, a leaf style cuff bracelet on her right wrist, and she held the picnic basket. Wally was in some denim jeans and a red t-shirt with some flash converse on.

She took her phone from her pocket and typed," _You look nice._ " He said," You do too. So do you want to go to the park by the library?" She wrote," _Only if we can go to the library afterwards. They have this one book that I've been on hold for. And we can get coffee at the adjoining caf_ _é_ _._ " Wally agreed and they were on they were on their way.

Wally was eating a sandwich while looking at Cat. Cat was sipping her lemonade while looking at Wally. Wally decided to compliment her, to the extreme. He said," Your eyes are pure silver, shining like no other. Your hair is spun gold, fresh from the smelter. Your skin is pale as porcelain imported from China. Yet the true beauty held by you is the knowledge you possess." Cat looked like she was laughing, but it's hard to tell with her. Once she calms down, she types," _Was that you're idea of a sonnet? Because son, that ain't it. hahaha."_ Wally sees the joke, and then he's laughing. His are loud and contagious while hers are a breathy-ghostly-almost nonexistent. Then she gets serious. She types," _Thanks. Most people think my eyes are terrifying._ " Wally answers," Good thing I'm not most people. To me, they are alluring."

Cat smiles at that and begins to eat again. She picks up her sandwich with a delicate touch that seems odd, like how you would pick a flower off of a bush. Wally has a quizzical face, but chooses to ignore it. He scarfs down the rest of his food. After both of them finish the meal, Wally asks," Do you want to play around in the grass? I feel like being childish." Cat writes," _Sure. We can climb trees too._ " Wally pumps his fist into the air while they both get up. Cat runs to the big oak tree that's in the center of the park and climbs up it. She looks down and makes funny faces to taunt Wally into coming up. He joins her.

They both just sit there kicking their legs. They don't really know what to talk about, until Wally remembers what she said about the book. He asks," Hey Cat, what book were you trying to get at the library?" She asks," _Will you promise not to laugh at me if I tell you?_ " Wally nodded. She types," _I've had the book on hold for a while now. Alcatraz vs. the Evil Librarians by Brandon Sanderson. It's the first in the series and I couldn't ever find it._ " Wally stares at her in disbelief. He mumbles," That's my favorite book." Cat asks," _So do you really want to stay in this tree or should we go get the book?_ " Wally sings," The book. The book. We're off to get the book." Cat back flips off of the branch. Wally jumps down. They go get the picnic basket and they go to the library across the street.

When they get inside, they are greeted by the librarian at the front desk. She asks," How may I help you?" Wally answers for Cat. He states," Cat here had a book on hold. We are here to retrieve it." The kind lady, Ms. Joles he remembers, grabbed the book from under the librarian's counter. She quickly finishes the checkout process with the help of the Cat's library card. She asks," Will that be all for you two love-birds?" Wally stutters," W-w-we a-are-aren't l-lo-lovebirds, M-ms. J-joles." Cat types," _That's all. Have a good day Ms. Joles._ " She shows the librarian the message and then leads Wally to the café.

She asks," _What do you want to order?_ " Wally says," A large blackberry smoothie and a blueberry scone. You?" She types," _a medium latte please_ " He nods and goes to order, leaving Cat to find a place for them to sit. She found a little two person table to sit at with Wally. She was just about to go over to it, when she got a strange feeling. She blinked, and then all she could see was light coming from random places, but most strongly from the counter. She blinked again and her vision returned to returned to normal. She realized Wally was standing next to her asking if she was okay. During the strange moment, she collapsed as he turned around, causing Wally to be very nervous.

She looked a little dazed, but gave an affirmative answer. She went over to the baristo working and typed," _Excuse me, but what is kept under this part of the counter?_ " The man gave an odd look," That would be the ice cooler." She quickly typed a thanks and returned to the table and Wally. He asked," What was that about?" Cat wasn't going to lie to the only person in the city other than her family to know about her powers. She typed," _That weird episode I had? My vision went wonky and I could only see random light. But that was where it mostly seemed, so I asked what was kept there. Turns out it was ice._ " Wally asked," Has this happened before?" She shook her head. He said," We should go to the cave and alert the team. Come on."

The left the café and went to the nearest zeta beam. The designation went off, but they kept going to where they know they could find someone, the kitchen. M'gann greeted them. Wally asked if she could get the others to meet them here. Soon, everyone was waiting.

Robin asked," What's up Kid Idiot?" Wally began to explain," Well, Cat and I were on our first date when something happened," Artemis stopped him," We don't need to hear about if you guys made out or slept together again." Wally shook his hands nervously," That's not happened. We went to the café, when Cat suddenly collapsed. I asked her about it. Ugh, this is hard to explain. Cat, can you show them the message you showed me?" She nodded, pulled it up, and handed her phone to Robin. He read the message, then asked some questions regarding her health. Nothing seemed wrong, so they decided there wasn't a point in calling a league member.

Then Batman came through the zeta-tube and announced," Mission briefing in five." Everyone went to go dress.

 **at the briefing**

Batman explained," This will be a recon mission only. Fight only if they attack first. You will be flying to Qurac. We have intel that Harjavti's staff is compromising the country's most important secrets. Discover the mole and plug the leak." They all nodded and headed to the bio-ship. On the way, Robin pulled a white domino mask out of his utility belt. He gave it to Frost saying," To protect your identity in case your spotted." She nodded and gave him a look that said thank you. She put it on and they joined the others.

 **(A/N: I was thinking of stopping here but decided you deserved better than that.)**

 **At Qurac**

/Robin, have you bypassed security yet?/ Aqualad asked. After receiving an affirmative response, he asked /Frost, have you determined the potential moles?/ She thought / Not all of them have been pulled up yet. I really need upgraded tech if I'm going to be of more use. But I can give names I already have. Well, not names. But I can give devices and the rooms they are found in./ Aqualad decided /Do it./ So Frost listed off / A tablet in the breakroom, a laptop on the head of security's room, and there's a burner phone in the first door on the right of the staff's rooms. Oh, the last just came in. There's something my tech can't register in the middle of the auditorium/ Kid Flash thought / On it./ before zooming to the rooms previously stated.

He asked / Supey, can I get some help at the auditorium? There's some guards and the door won't budge./ Superboy replied / I'm on my way./ Although it wasn't said, it was obvious that Frost should take over his position after covering up her digital tracks. She began to move to where Superboy was before hearing /We need some reinforcements. Maybe everyone. Guys, Sportsmaster, Hook, and Killer Frost are all here./ The rest of the team began zooming to the auditorium as fast as they could.

Everyone began to attack. Well, everyone except a certain mute, ice-throwing do-gooder. Unknowingly to her, the team heard her over the link /Mother./ Nobody could mistake the venom in her words. Robin looked in her direction to see Hook's hook coming at her from behind. He screamed," Frost, behind you!" Frost barely processed this before the cool metal connected with her head. She fell forward, unconscious, to reveal a giant gash in her head. Robin could tell this was urgent to deal with, so he tried to hurry up with the villains. The team did the same, but didn't know what happened.

As soon as all the bad guys were taken care of, the team began to move to Frost. She was unconscious and sickly pale. As they began moving to the ship Robin said," We don't have time to get her to a hospital guaranteed to be have enough blood and to save her. Luckily, Kid Flash is her type and his accelerated healing should help as well. But we don't have the time to get her to the nearest hospital with the surgical devices needed. Thankfully, at the bio-ship's top speed we can get to the Logan's house." They flew as fast as possible and Marie was happy to help.

 **Time Skip - After fixing Frost up**

Marie exited the room and announced, " She's relatively stable. With Kid Flash's blood in her system, she should recover enough for you all to leave by morning. Until then, she will remain sleeping and no one is to disturb her. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded their heads. They knew rest would be crucial, as will these few hours. Wally nervously munched on his granola bar, knowing he needed the extra calories after the loss of blood and the mission itself. Robin told her," Sorry for bringing her here. We didn't have another option. Thank you for helping us though." She said," I just hope did enough." Aqualad said," As do we all Mrs. Logan. I do not doubt in your abilities and am glad the team had formed a bond with you." She sighed," Thank you."

Garfield came out, rubbing his eyes, and asked," Mom, why is Cat sleeping in your room?" Miss Martian felt guilty after noticing the green of his features. Marie explained," The partners were on a mission and she got injured. They came to us to heal her." The team was stunned that Garfield had called her Cat. Kid Flash voices this confusion," You guys know Cat?" He said," Well, yeah. Her dad was stationed here about two years ago. She baby-sat me when Mom went on supply runs. She liked to help with the animals too." The team did a collected 'ohhhhhh'.

They all stayed up and talked. Garfield even made Miss Martian promise to visit. The team was allowed to crash in their living room, so they all had a sleepover for the night. They all had a good night's rest.


End file.
